


雨打风吹

by itakethebottom



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, He is a plumper, I mean it, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Relationships: 玄亮 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

大概在下午四点半左右诸葛亮回到家。他搭地铁，没背包，拿了一把半折叠的雨伞，长度不够做一根拐杖，却比一柄手电要长一些，尺寸更类似一把定刀。过地铁安检的时候他有两次忘记把它走一遍x光，他握着这把刀，穿过检测门，红灯亮起，然后是短促的警报声，率先回过头来的女安检员，再之后是人群。诸葛亮说了一声对不起，完整地转过身退了回来，把雨伞放在轮盘上，又完整地转了个身，又走了一遍电子门。从地铁站出来他走了十分钟的脚程，云从远方开始变成红色，天幕一点点在头顶合拢，直到他走到家门口，还是没有下雨。刘备坐在楼梯上抽烟。

诸葛亮在第三个台阶上停下来，距离刘备的脚尖还有两个台阶的距离。刘备抬头看着他，燃烧的烟夹在手里。诸葛亮说，家里有死人？刘备又抽掉最后一口烟，然后微微弯腰，把烟头在鞋底压灭。有两颗火星跳出来，随后沉默下去。没有啊，刘备说。诸葛亮说，那你为什么坐在这里不进去？刘备说，我钥匙丢了。操。他骂了一句脏话，站起来，用手从自己面中一把捋到下颌，然后说，好事成双，丢车又丢房子，这日子过的真带劲。诸葛亮说，我钥匙在屋里。

操。刘备这回是真的在骂人，不是生气，他有点烦躁，这种事情不常有，最好没有，偏偏真有。你还能落家里，你？刘备把他薅上台阶，两个人面面相觑站在门口，彼此交换了一下悲痛或者冷淡的目光，归结为某种相同的无家可归的沉默。他们在这种沉默里泡了一会儿，刘备说，公鸡下蛋，猪要上树，你什么时候开始出门不带钥匙了？诸葛亮说，从你开始在家呆着了以后，他顿了顿，我以为你在家，不知道你出门了。刘备说，哦，那什么，我出去买烟。诸葛亮没说话。刘备说，得了，反正现在都锁外头了，你饿吗？叫开锁公司吗，还是怎么的？开锁公司是不是朝九晚五啊，下班了吗这会儿？你想不想吃羊蝎子，要不咱找地儿吃饭去吧？

诸葛亮说，我不饿，但我想吃羊蝎子。他停顿了一会儿，不用找开锁公司，他说。然后他站在自己家门口，从兜里摸出一把瑞士军刀，划开中间的剪锯。刘备说，这玩意儿能行吗？还是叫开锁的吧。诸葛亮没理他，把手里的伞撑开，手指从伞骨一直捋到根儿，然后用拇指长的剪锯在靠近伞把儿的地方切断钢条，把一根伞骨拆了下来。刘备眼皮一抖，下意识地摸烟，诸葛亮瞥了他一眼，他非常响亮地拍了拍大腿。

诸葛亮把锁撬开，刘备总算钻进屋里。这才想起来问他今日许许。诸葛亮把破伞丢到门后，就钻进屋里，后来他一边低头系着抽绳一边走出来，摇了摇头，不怎么样，他说。去派出所调了监控，没拍到，诸葛亮说，那个地方儿是个盲区，先挂着案子吧，但我看他们意思，估计不太可能了，对了，保险单发我邮箱里了，你填还是我填？刘备说，我不填，你怎么就换裤子，我这还找钱包呢，你不说想吃羊蝎子吗？诸葛亮在沙发上坐了下来，然后一点点把自己整个人陷进去，伸手薅了个抱枕扣在脸上，声音变得闷闷的，不去了，在家喝粥吧。刘备拿钱包丢他，砸在靠枕正中间，又弹到地上，只在棉花团上留下一个浅浅的坑。刘备说，你怎么一会儿一套的？诸葛亮说，可你不是不能吃吗，羊蝎子，是发物。刘备说，我看着你吃，这是什么来着，对，这是一种锻炼，大爱无疆，大爱昔声，大爱无痕。诸葛亮说，那你多惨啊。哈，刘备一屁股在他旁边坐下来，诸葛亮挪了一下腰股，把腿撂在他的膝盖上。刘备颠了他一下。我这儿天天喝粥就不惨吗？诸葛亮说，这不是我陪着呢吗，这个叫做什么，同甘共苦，同舟共济，同斗痛风。

很难说在这种时机丢了辆车是何种程度的人间疾苦。尤其是在刘备的身体出现了状况之后，即便丢的是台路虎揽胜，也很难让诸葛亮投入巨大热情在失物追踪上了。他同那辆在丢失之前已经十二万里程的旧车一样，同时陷入某种陈旧的疲倦。从风吹雨打中走过，脚步坚定，视线模糊，触觉变得迟钝，平静早在焦躁来临之前就好比大雪封山，白茫茫地盖满了可望可顾的前因后果。他于是站在荒原。不得不掬雪在僵硬的手掌，用以擦拭干净他帐篷前的那盏飘摇的灯。我们把灯火比作爱人。

刘备也很难搞清楚为什么他把车停在路边买包烟的功夫就被撬了。起初他还以为是因为违停被拖走了，但是车管局表示，我们哪儿有这种效率。第二天他去派出所报案，然后才意识到自己来不合适。他不是车主。这车登记在葛亮名下，产权始于四五年前，尽管八成时间都是他在开。没办法，他只有让诸葛亮亲自去一趟。那个时候诸葛亮正在银行清户，接起他电话的声音跟听说车被偷了那天一样平静，就好像他丢的不是一台小八十万的路虎，而是一包十八块的南京。诸葛亮说，好，我下午去一趟，你今天去医院了吗？怎么说？刘备说，去了，还行，没开药，让我三天以后再去一趟。诸葛亮说，行，那你回家呆着吧，他停顿了一会儿，应该是在跟柜员讲话，大概四五秒钟，又跟刘备说，别抽，嗯，少抽烟，别喝酒，等我回去。刘备说，好。

诸葛亮第一次见到刘备也是因为车。那个时候他还没有路虎，刘备也不可能开他的路虎，更不可能开丢他的路虎。那个时候诸葛亮有一张公交卡，学生优惠九五折，坐地铁原价。那个时候城市也只有两条地铁线，一横一纵，成功躲避这个城市大多数容纳人流进出的地点，直达一些昂贵而神秘的高楼，其中大部分活动在这里的人根本不会坐地铁，诸葛亮当时的同学庞统对此发表意见，说这个地铁修得还不如下水管道。十年后十字地铁被织连成茂密而奇诡的网络，当初设计线路图的庞统已经永远地埋在地铁到达不了的城郊公墓里。诸葛亮会在一些重复的时刻开着他的路虎去清理墓碑上的落叶和泥水，更早一些的时候他开的是一辆现代腾越，小轿车，四座，举架不高，收束高大舒展的手脚，座椅靠背珍藏体温，方向盘上贴吻指纹。那是刘备最早的一辆车。在诸葛亮还在念书的时候，刘备就是开着这辆车遇见了他，认识了他，邀请他进入它，他邀请刘备进入他。这件事说来话长，但是长话短说，要感谢一个人，姓徐，叫徐庶。


	2. Chapter 2

徐庶的前半生有一个明显的分界线，那就是认识诸葛亮。认识诸葛亮之前，他的人生爱好是吃饭、喝酒、搞数学。认识诸葛亮以后，他的人生爱好变成了，吃饭、喝酒、搞数学、跟诸葛亮打架。人总要交朋友，有些朋友交来是用来一起打架的，有些朋友交来是用来打他的，诸葛亮就是第二种朋友。两个人因为一些不明缘由在校门口对面站下，徐庶打量了一下对方，又琢磨琢磨自己，然后说，不行，你不能拿扳手。诸葛亮回身把扳手放进车筐里，其实他本意也不是要拿扳手敲徐庶的脑袋，他之所以兜里揣了个扳手是因为半个小时前他正在帮他导师司马徽修自行车，半个小时后司马徽骑着他的小破自行车去买菜了，诸葛亮拎着扳手跟数学系的风云人物约上架了。可见人生无常，世事难料，如白云苍狗。徐庶看着诸葛亮转过身来，穿了件平平无奇的黑色外套，长了张令人惊奇的脸，手脚颀长，肩横极宽，于是他又说，不行，你不能戴手表。诸葛亮把手表摘下来揣兜里，然后把袖子挽了齐整的两节，一些褶皱停在手腕之上，肘关下，如同一些微缩的山河纵横。诸葛亮说，好了，开打吧。

那天晚上徐庶跟诸葛亮在学校东门的苍蝇馆子里吃羊蝎子。徐庶喝酒，诸葛亮喝汤，手腕缠着纱布，动作稍微有一点点迟缓，徐庶觉得他像只企鹅，徐庶说，你像只企鹅。诸葛亮说，哥，你像北极熊。又过了几年，徐庶已经跟诸葛亮喝过很多次酒了，吃掉很多只羊，但依旧只打过那么一架，但足以成为爱好，津津乐道到一生尽头，无人先知应该以怎样的长度计量，但彼此心照不宣，总归要有几个十年，半程生命。第一个十年的尽头，徐庶离开了这座城市，诸葛亮留在那些高楼之中，手边依旧总能摸到一把扳手，腕上的手表再也没有解下来过。在那之前的某一天徐庶给诸葛亮打电话，前所未有的吞吐，诸葛亮沉默地听着，大概过了五分钟，他说，送过来，我看看吧。

他们最后还是去吃了羊蝎子，诸葛亮在吃，刘备看着。过了一会儿，他还是点了碗疙瘩汤，小口小口地喝，连蛋花都没有。晚上的的时候他们走路回家，路上刘备抽了一根烟，走到家楼下，他又点了一根，诸葛亮靠着路灯柱子，头顶是光，眼前是火，烟雾散开，露出是十年熟稔的脸，白发藏匿在耳后，笑纹沉重，瞳孔还亮。诸葛亮忽然够住了他两根手指。你怎么，刘备吓了一跳，中、食指间还夹着烟，尾戒已经被收拢在诸葛亮的掌心。他手腕一抖，忙着把烟灰往反风掸，最后还是由它松落下去，掉在地上，很快失去色泽。刘备把自己的手指穿过他的，没再说什么。

夜里他们做了两次。第一次沉默，第二次略微漫长。最后诸葛亮从半空中坠落下去，呼吸与亲吻变得陈旧，相隔之间没有灯火，他还是伸手遮住了眼目。刘备支起身子半坐起来，下意识地去摸床头的灯。诸葛亮说，别，太晃了。刘备收回手，听完一段间隔短促的呼吸，然后是一些琐碎的声响。诸葛亮下了床，从地上捡起一件套头衫穿上，又走到衣柜前翻了条新的短裤，他摸黑做完全部这些事，刘备才开口提问，你有病吗？诸葛亮说，你睡吧。刘备说，这羊蝎子这么带劲吗？诸葛亮在黑暗里看着他笑，我去填保险单，他小声地说。

等到他再次从书桌前站起来的时候，大概是三点过一刻。他重新回到卧室门口，刘备已经睡着了。诸葛亮叫了他一声，没反应，诸葛亮把门带上，然后在家里环绕走了一圈儿，把所有窗户都关死了。暗风吹雨于是难入西洲，梦境所拥有的就只会是安静的泊船。然后他走进卫生间，他们没用套子，刘备没射进来，但诸葛亮已经养成了这样的习惯。习惯是不容易改变的，即便它费水。诸葛亮在卫生间门口踢掉拖鞋，同时按了一下开关，灯没亮。按第二遍的同时他想起来卫生间的灯上周就坏了，跟它同期坏掉的还有马桶冲水，诸葛亮修好了马桶，但没修灯泡。逼仄的空间里收容一种微妙的电流声，也只有在这样沉默的夜里有幸听到，诸葛亮呆站了一会儿，才把开关重新拨回去。房间里还是黑的。

十年前刘备开着一台灰色的现代腾越进了他的车库，诸葛亮手里拿着一把扳手。刘备说，我叫刘备。诸葛亮说，我知道。刘备说，这车。诸葛亮弯腰看了一眼前保险杠，新落的灰尘痕迹清白，没牌照，他说，我看见了，你想怎么改？刘备说，车身漆黑，尾巴加个挑杠，四窗都换一下，贴单层膜。诸葛亮说，好。刘备说，你都不问吗？诸葛亮说，徐庶说，让我别问。刘备笑了一下，也是，知道的越少越好。我已经知道了，诸葛亮说，我只是不问。刘备沉默了一会儿，你多大了，他问。诸葛亮说，知道的越少越好吧。刘备说，你最多二十五。诸葛亮说，我二十六。刘备说，不是不让我知道吗？诸葛亮把扳手哐的一声扔在地上，刘备整个人震了一下，放下双臂，站直身子，诸葛亮回身又摸了一柄稍微大一号的棘轮，蹲下来开始干活。刘备没话找话，徐庶说你是他同学，怎么干上这个了？诸葛亮说，爱好。刘备说，那你正儿经是做什么工作的？诸葛亮说，善后的。刘备说，霍，还真是道上的，在哪儿吃饭啊？你老板谁啊，这片的吗？诸葛亮拎着棘轮起子站起来，看着刘备，这个时候正是午夜，月黑风高，跌宕起伏的传奇大多以此间为开头的幕布，诸葛亮说，我是做遗产公证的。刘备说，霍，合着你是律师。诸葛亮皱了皱眉，想要纠正他的概念，最终却只是说，嗯，我有执业。刘备说，职业？什么职业？我不是问你职业吗？你到底有几个职业？诸葛亮说，我修车的。

十年后诸葛亮在午夜走进卫生间，洗衣机上搭着一条刘备脱下来的裤子，诸葛亮摸了一会儿，摸到了一把火机，又翻过来摸另一边，摸出个烟盒，敲了敲，空的。理所当然。诸葛亮把烟盒重新塞回刘备的裤兜里，手里还拿着那个火机。那是个黑色的加盖机，银钩封角，底部有刻字。诸葛亮打了两把空火，为了听第一个半秒里火苗跃出的声音，脆的，轻小又从容。如同这世上无数重逢般命中注定的相遇，太过勇敢，仗义相助，绝口不提在那之后如约而至的漫长的，漫长的，漫长的，诸葛亮放下马桶盖，在黑暗里坐了下来。


End file.
